Memories of Jeyna
by I am Thalia daughter of Zeus
Summary: During dinner at Camp Jupiter, there are some startling news, that surprises just about everyone. It turns out Gwen, Bobby and Dakota have created a video to show the new campers why Reyna is so tense. What can happen when it's shown at dinner? Well, Jason's memory's come back and his girlfriend is absoloutely terrified. Annabeth seems to be the only one who understands though.


**Ahh, I just lost the AN I had done, so this one won't be as good. Yes, I know Jason and Piper are "together" in the Mark of Athena, I'm here to say, I... do not care. I am a full Jeyna supporter, I check the Jeyna section of Fanfiction daily, somedays TWICE! Don't like it, don't read.**

**Okay, I actually think that Reyna would have learned to dance, it's something a few parents put their children through, my mother, didn't but I would have liked to have learned to dance. I suck at dancing.**

**Oh and this bunny has been bugging me since Friday, so I finished this and am updating before going to sleep, don't expect an update from me tomorrow as I am going to an Open Evening at my college to pick up a booklet to see what part-time courses I can take next year, preferably evenings, aren't I kind, I'm taking maybe a gap year.**

**Without further ado, the disclaimer: I turned 17 four days ago, and I got a D in English, I'm not that good a writer.**

**Expect updates within the next week. And a companion to Jeyna F.T.W, I promise that's coming.**

* * *

Annabeth's Point of View:

Romans are pretty accepting it would seem, although everything is not what it seems, but they seemed pretty welcoming, nobody was openly hostile and everyone welcomed Jason back with open arms, although I did see a few suspicious looks at Piper, but we hadn't told anybody about her charmspeaking, and as all of these were girls I assumed that they were furious that she had Jason wrapped around her fingers, much like the other girls at camp when they realised Percy liked me and not them. I expected a few questions about their relationship within the next few days, it's usually what happened, I was prepared to put them off, but what I wasn't expecting came that night, at dinner, Jason led us to sit with his old cohort, the fifth, by the bins, Percy joined us, leaving Jason's old friend, Reyna, alone at the praetor's table, I almost asked Jason to offer her to join us, but Piper gave me a look, clearly saying that it was a bad idea, Percy hurriedly agreed with her and confused me, but as I tucked into my pizza the small stage lit up, causing everyone to look at it, clearly Reyna was confused as her fork stopped full of pasta as she looked at it in disbelief, then the lights dimmed as a screen lowered, then when it lit up the background was black with pink scrawled words on it:

_Memories of Jeyna._

The scene began in a what seemed to be a dance studio, mirrors lined the walls, along with a balance bar, two people stood in the middle of the room, a girl with her hair pinned up in a bun, the boy with blonde hair, it took me a second to realise it was Jason and Reyna, Reyna's left hand rested on Jason's shoulder while her right hand held his left, his right hand was placed on her waist and there was only a couple of centimetres between the two of them. Another girl stood off to the side, her cherry-red hair reflected back a thousend times in the mirrors.

"_Gwen, we've been practising for two hours._" Jason whined, the girl, Gwen pursed her lips.

"_I refuse to give up because you two have difficulty learning to waltz, how could you not know!_" Gwen exclaimed.

"_Because it's a challenging dance?_" Reyna interjected lazily, she removed herself from Jason's hands and walked over to a chair, picking up a bottle of water. "_Face it Gwen, neither of us were made to dance the waltz. I'm a daughter of war, my best dance is to clashing swords._" Reyna said simply, Gwen sighed.

"_Fine, ten minute break, then we'll try the salsa._" Gwen said, she left the room, leaving Jason and Reyna alone, the second the door closed Jason sprinted across the room and changed the song on the ipod barely seen in the corner, when the song was changed an upbeat tango-ish song came on and they shared a smile before Reyna rose up gracefully.

"_Now this is our kind of dance._" Jason said, Reyna rolled her eyes, smile firmly in place as she set down the water bottle.

"_It's a shame we weren't allowed Tonitrui and Caede along, this would have been fun to dance to._" Reyna commented as she moved to Jason's side.

"_Who says we need our weapons to dance with._" Jason said as he moved them into the correct starting position for the tango, Reyna removed her hand for a second and released her, allowing it to cascade down her back in thick curls, she gave a challenging smirk and placed her hand back, just as the singer began.

**It's not her fault she's so irresistible,**

**But all the damage she's caused isn't fixable.**

**Every twenty seconds you repeat her name,**

**But when it comes to me you don't care**

**If I'm alive or dead!**

They began a swift tango that was somehow gentle, it blew me away how graceful they were together, the movements fluid and almost practised, it was clear Jason was leading but Reyna kept up the match, they matched each other step for step while never glancing at their feet, instead they were just staring into each other's eyes, blue on black, almost a game.

**So objection, I don't want to be the exception**

**To get a bit of your attention**

**I love you for free and I'm not your mother,**

**But you don't even bother.**

**Objection, I'm tired of this triangle,**

**Got dizzy dancing tango.**

**I'm falling apart in your hands again,**

**No way, I've got to get away.**

They moved through the room with such an ease it awed me, they never had to look where they were going , I guessed they looked out of the corner of their eyes or if the practise with waltzing enabled them to know the room's layout, they span, stepped and almost flew through the correct dance steps, a part of me wondered if they had ever practised this before, because it came so naturally.

**Next to her cheap silicon I look minimal,**

**That's why infont of your eyes I'm invisible.**

**But you gotta know small things also count**

**You better put your feet on the ground**

**And see what it's about.**

My mouth fell open as they moved onto the complicated dance steps, both of them had this down to pat and anticipated the other's moves, it was work to do that even with practise, but they just seemed to do it effortly, then before my eyes their clothes changed, Jason was suddenly wearing a red shirt and black dress pants with polished shoes and Reyna was wearing a striking red dress, the kind one would usually see a lady wear during this dance.

**So objection, I don't want to be the exception,**

**To get a bit of your attention,**

**I love you for free and I'm not your mother,**

**But you don't even bother.**

**Objection the angles of this triangle**

**Got dizzy dancing tango**

**I'm falling apart in your hands again,**

**No way, no no no no.**

The two of them didn't seem to notice the change as they continued moving through the room as graceful as Gazelles, but as speedy as lightning, one second they would be in one position and then a completely new one almost immediately, it baffled me how they danced, they were practically one person with no space inbetween them, it was not what I would expect from a daughter of Bellona and a son of Jupiter.

**I wish there was a chance for you and me,**

**I wish you couldn't find a place to be,**

**Away from here, ow.**

I watched as their movements slowed for this, until Jason spun Reyna out with impressive speed, then tugged on her hand and she spun back in until her back was leaning on his chest, they stayed in this position for probably a millisecond, but to me it seemed to last an eturnity, like my moments with Percy, they continued the fluid dance they were familier with.

**This is pathetic and sardonic**

**It's sadistic and psychotic**

**Tango is not for three**

**Was never meant to be**

**But you can try it**

**Rehearse it**

**Or train it like a horse**

**But don't you count on me,**

**Oh don't you count on me boy!**

It was slowed down, so the movements were clear to tell and lingered longer but the intensity was exactly the same, the electric blue fiercely burning into midnight black, I mildly wondered if you took a photograph of them like that would you even be able to capture the intensity, because no sculpter could ever achieve that, and no dancer could ever hope to be as good as them.

**So objection, I don't want to be the exception**

**To get a bit of your attention**

**I love you for free and I'm not your mother,**

**But you don't even bother.**

**Objection, I'm tired of this triangle,**

**Got dizzy dancing tango.**

**I'm falling apart in your hands again,**

**No way, I've got to get away.**

They sped up again, back to being like lightning, the moves were fast, fluent, and fluid, they didn't need to stop and retry anything, it just came naturally to them, the footsteps, the positions, it was all too easy for them, they could do this with their eyes closed, it astounded me to be able to have witness to this, because I would have never believed it had I not seen it with my own eyes.

**Get away**

**Get away hey hey hey!**

**Get away hey hey hey!**

I looked to the girl sitting alone at the praetor's table to see her reaction to this, her stone-cold exterior had melted and there was a sad fondness in her eyes as she watched, but eventually she tore her eyes away from the screen and met mine, then she stood up and with all the grace from the dance on screen she walked to place her half-eaten meal where the plates were ordered to go, she was walking, but it seemed like she was dancing and wanting to break into a run.

**Eh, eh**

**I'm falling apart in your hands again**

**Get away hey hey**

**I'm falling apart in your hands again.**

**Get away!**

I continued to watch Reyna as she sped around the room to the speed of the song to reach the door, as she placed her hand on the door she turned her head to look back at the screen and her mask slipped again, I turned to look just as Jason pulled her close and sent her into a dip as the last line echoed in the room, instantly their clothes melted back to a t-shirt and jeans for Jason and skinny jeans and a black tank top for Reyna. I looked to the praetor by the door, she was chalk-white as she turned her body around and leaned on the door to watch along with the rest of us as Jason assisted Reyna in standing up again.

"_That won't ever be us, will it?_" Reyna asked as Jason pressed pause on a remote, they both frowned as they thought about this.

"_Of course not, we're best friends._" Jason assured but Reyna looked at the ground.

"_Yeah, best friends._" She said bitterly as she moved to collect her water bottle.

"_What's wrong with being best friends with me?_" Jason teased, but the worry was evident in his voice.

"_I'm still working on the list, it's rather long._" Reyna jibed, drawing a laugh from Jason as he came to stand a few centimetres behind her, their faces reflected in the mirror.

"_Is something bugging you? Is it Octavian?_" Jason asked, Reyna scoffed.

"_I'm a big tough girl, I tie my own sandles and everything._" Reyna said smoothly, causing them both to laugh.

"_You know you can tell me anything._" Jason said when their laughter subsided, Reyna looked up from her water bottle to look him in the eyes, she was almost a head shorter, so she had to look up.

"_I know, it's just... um..._" Reyna struggled to find the words, finally she held up her right hand with her middle and ring finger curled down and her pointer finger, thumb and pinky finger all up straight and proper.

"_You know I don't speak alien._" Jason joked, Reyna nodded nervously.

"_My father used to teach me and Hylla sign language as children, should we ever need it. That was his favourite sign, and it was mine too._" Reyna confessed nervously, Jason still looked concerned.

"_What does it mean?_" He asked curiously, Reyna sighed.

"_He used to sign it every morning before he left for work, he did it the day he... died._" Reyna admitted, purposely avoiding the question. "_He told us it means I love you. I'd sign it back to him every morning without fail, Hylla did too._" Reyna said, her voice getting slightly choked up as her hand fell to her side.

"_That sounds like a great home, I'm sorry that you had to lose that._" Jason said, then he leaned down to whisper in her ear but due to the echo in the room the camera picked up on it. "_Also, me too._" Jason said, copying the sign Reyna had done, as they leaned in for a kiss the screen cut to black, as a deathly silence fell over the room, then yellow words appeared on the screen.

Sorry to all the girls who waited with anticipation for that, but A&A would tear us up if we showed what happened, so we gathered some more footage.

To Mr. Jason Grace, you son of a gun, you really shouldn't hide videos you made in your sock drawer.

The screen lit up on a purple couch, where Reyna was sleeping on, it couldn't have been that much time passed since the last scene, there was a low growl from someone off screen and the camera turned to see a gold dog looking up with ruby eyes.

"_Aurum, this is not stalking her, I'm commemorating her to memory, using a camera. She looks so peaceful asleep._" Jason's voice commented to the automan, who just looked to Reyna and then back at the camera pointedly. "_Okay, Argentum's out back._" Jason said before turning back to Reyna, he zoomed in on her peaceful face and the screen moved around some until it was level with Reyna's face. Then Jason appeared on screen, he looked not that much different from when I met him, except his hair was slightly shorter. I watched curiously as Jason placed his hand on Reyna's shoulder before shaking her slightly. "_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Reyna, happy birthday to you._" Jason sang in a whisper as Reyna's eyes opened, she looked at him blearily.

"_Morning. What's the special occasion?_" Reyna asked, yawning immediately after she spoke.

"_It's October 14th._" Jason annonced with a smile, comprehension dawned on Reyna's face just before Jason spoke again. "_It's your birthday._" Jason reminded her, Reyna chuckled and smiled as she sat up, leaning against the arm of the sofa.

"_So it is._" Reyna noted, seeing the calender behind her, then she looked directly at the camera. "_And you're filming this._" Reyna noted, interested, she reached out and the screen moved until it was filming Jason sitting on the couch, it zoomed in on his face which he smiled at, giving a small wave to the screen.

"_Doesn't the best boyfriend in the world get a good morning kiss from his girlfriend._" Jason teased, there was a gasp.

"_Justin Bieber got a girlfriend, who?_" Jason made a face at the camera as Reyna laughed. "_Come here you big baby._" She said fondly, the camera clattered to the floor and managed to tip enough to see them begin kissing, when they pulled away they both looked to the camera.

"_Do you think it's broke?_" Jason asked, Reyna looked preplexed.

"_The red light is still on, is that a good thing or a bad thing?_" She asked as she picked it up.

"_I think it means it still works._" Jason said, he reached down and picked up the camera, then he focused it on Reyna. "_Okay, you know how most good boyfriends would make you breakfast in bed?_" Jason asked, Reyna raised an eyebrow at the camera.

"_But considering you can't cook to save your life._" Reyna said, a slightly mocking smile played on her face.

"_Exactly, so I was thinking we go out for breakfast, Kelly's should be open in twenty minutes._" Jason suggested, Reyna smiled.

"_Give me ten minutes._" Reyna promised before getting off the sofa in purple pyjamas with white spots on them, she leaned in for a second before bolting towards the nearest door, Jason took the oppotunity to film some of the photographs that filled the room. The first one was of Gwen, Reyna and Jason, the girls were laughing as Jason was covered with Jelly and whipped cream, to top it all off there was a cherry on the tip of his nose, they all looked around fourteen.

"_Bobby is so dead for getting that on camera._" Jason grumbled as he moved on to the next picture, it was of him and Reyna, they looked fifteen and both looked rather red in the faces, Jason's arm was around Reyna's shoulders and her arm was around his waist as they posed for the camera with peace signs, bright smiles adorning their faces. "_Note to self, get more pictures of Reyna smiling._" Jason seemed to murmur to himself, zooming in on Reyna's smile, he then moved onto the next photo this time it was Jason and Reyna both fitted in armour and togas, full battle mode, they both held swords in their hands, the gold dog at Reyna's feet while a silver dog with ruby eyes sat at Jason's feet, the way that they were placed, looking united for the world, they looked like the ultimate powerful couple. "_Battle star._" Jason chuckled to himself, I hear a small click of a lock and apparently Jason did as well as the camera turned until it was pointing at the door Reyna had entered. The door opened and Reyna entered the room, she wore a blue t-shirt with a purple open hoodie over black leggings and a black pleated skirt, her hands were stuffed in her pockets.

"_You should close your mouth, flies don't come in here, there's no point in trying to catch them._" Reyna commented, there was a few more seconds until Jason answered.

"_You look... um... wow._" Jason stuttered, causing Reyna to laugh.

"_You're looking sharp yourself. Now come on, lets get breakfast._" Reyna sighed, but she was clearly amused.

"_Are you implying it's my fault you get more beautiful by the day?_" Jason teased, Reyna allowed a small smile to grace her face.

"_Just turn the camera off, gods forbid Bobby finds this before tomorrow._" Reyna said jokingly, but there was a cackling sound.

"_I can't wait for tomorrow, to be able to everyone that I'm the lucky guy with you as his girlfriend._" Jason boasted smugly, Reyna rolled her eyes.

"_And until then do you think you could refrain from strangling Octavian?_" Reyna teased, only being semi-serious.

"_He started it._" Jason replied in a sulking tone.

"_You were jealous. Admit it._" Reyna said, taking the camera from Jason and pointing it at him.

"_Nuh uh, sweetheart, not until you admit you were jealous when Callie stole my shirt._" Jason teased back, smiling at the camera.

"_I was not jealous, I was furious that I kept getting distracted._" Reyna huffed, Jason smirked.

"_Okay, well lets get breakfast for the birthday girl._" Jason chirped, then he pulled out something from his pocket, it was a small gold locket, then screen turned to black and words appeared.

Sorry everyone, it seems Reyna got a case of butterfingers and dropped the camera.

Then the screen lit up on a sort of familier face, Gwen, the girl from the first clip, she stood next to a black haired guy with onyx eyes as the camera rolled.

"_Hi, this is Gwen! and Dakota. Reporting from outside the praetor houses, where Dakota and I are going to uncover a possible scandel._" Gwen said brightly, Dakota waved. "_Dakota, would you like to tell our viewers about this scandel?_" Gwen prompted.

"_So, Gwen and I, and our cameraman Bobby, are sure something has been going on with Jason and Reyna, like yesterday, it was Reyna's birthday, and Jason got her a locket, how are you supposed to top that with a Cd she's wanted for weeks!_" Dakota ranted, with a red face, Gwen gave a sheepish smile.

"_Dakota! Shut up! Now, follow us as we head into Jason's house, he's an early riser, so we can interview him first._" Gwen annonced, they entered the white villa on the left, a deathly silence coated the screen, causing the duo on screen to still, then they continued, but cautiously, when they entered the living room it was barren of all life, they continued into the next room, a bedroom, in the middle of the room sat a black haired girl hugging her knees to her chest as her black irises stared at nothing, her face was as white as a sheet as she slowly rocked back and forth mechanically.

"_Reyna? What are you doing in Jason's room, where is he?_" A new voice asked, I presumed Bobby. Reyna looked up, her eyes showed the surprise she was clearly having at having guests, much the same as I felt.

"_Jason's disappeared._" Reyna whispered in surprise, then her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she slumped back in a dead faint. The camera turned to face Gwen and Dakota as the blood drained from their faces at her admission and the action.

"_Gather the cohorts, assemble for muster, search parties must be sent out immediately, we have to find him._" Gwen said firmly, Dakota began heading for the door and the camera followed him, as he reached the doorway he looked back at the girl on the floor.

"_If not for himself, for her._" Dakota said with an air of finality before exiting the room.

"_Bobby put down the camera, help me get her onto the bed._" Gwen said, the screen went black and then more words flew onto the screen.

And now, a word from our creators.

Gwen, Dakota and a sandy haired guy appeared on the screen with a white background, all of them held a somber air.

"_Hello new camper, thank you for witnessing the introductory video we made to explain why our only praetor is such a statue, this film was made three weeks after Jason's disappearence, she hasn't given up and I don't think she ever will._" Gwen began, then Bobby took over.

"_Jason Grace was more to her than just her boyfriend, he was her confidant, her best friend-_" Gwen coughed loudly and theatratically. "-_Male__ best friend. Her soulmate, Jason and Reyna were two halves of a whole, decorations when seperate._" The guy I presumed as Bobby looked to Dakota.

"_Okay, Reyna is scary when mad, don't cross her, don't mention Jason in her presence, ask your centrion about him or please come to us, the fifth cohort knew him almost as well as Reyna. We can't tell you most of the details of their relationship, they were private people at best, closed off. Well, now you know why Reyna wants to rip everyone's heads off, she's simply a worried girlfriend._" Dakota explained, then Gwen piped up.

"_Oh and if you didn't understand, yes, he did go missing the exact day they were going to go public, I can only hope that she won't blow her top when she sees him again. - If she sees him again._" Gwen said sadly.

"_But chin up and try to not laugh at remembering the tango or sappy romance, they are huge suckers for love stories._" Bobby interjected.

"_So is Venus, didn't stop her from doing this._" Dakota said, but he was swiftly ignored.

"_This has been Gwen._"

"_Dakota!_"

"_And Bobby. helping you learn more about our praetor, good luck._" Bobby finished what Gwen began.

"_For the senate and people of Rome._" They said before the screen went black and the lights flew up, it took me a few seconds to adjust to the light as every eye in the room focused on Bobby, Dakota, Jason and Piper, the latter two holding hands clearly on the table. I, on the other hand looked towards the door where Reyna was leaning, chalk-white, which didn't suit her, she seemed to be gripping the door handle for dear life, clearly the door was holding her weight as she struggled to comprehend what she just saw. But when the door was pulled back everyone turned, a few people stood up to see as she flew back to a girl with black hair and electric blue eyes.

"Wow." I reconised her immediately and stood up in shock, along with Percy, Jason, Piper and Leo.

"Thalia?" I asked, Thalia had just managed to catch Reyna before she collapsed to the ground, Thalia looked a little surprised.

"That wasn't my fault, I didn't expect anyone to be on the other side of the door." Thalia said as she carried Reyna back into the mess hall. "Um... where do I put her?" Thalia asked curiously, a burly guy from our table and a blonde girl from the table as well got up and the burly guy took Reyna from Thalia.

"It's okay. She's in shock." The girl assured Thalia, who nodded and looked around the hall before joining us at the fifth's table.

"What's up with her?" Thalia asked as she squeezed in next to me.

"I am going to assume she just relived her worst memory." I said, it was true, that image of her surprised expression was etched into my mind forever, because I understood where she was coming from.

"Why?" Thalia asked, just like seaweed brain, didn't know a sensative subject.

"Hold that question Thalia." I said as I rose from the table, I passed her ad walked over to where the blonde girl was working on coaxing Reyna out of her shock. "Um, may I give it a shot?" I asked, the girl looked at me.

"Okay, just let me know if there are any changes, breathing difficulties, memory loss. Sunny Days." The girl introduced herself, I nodded and Sunny led the boy away from the praetor table, where they had placed Reyna to sit, she was sat on the table, slumped over, still pale.

"Um, that was really brave of you." I began, Reyna's dark eyes flickered to me and back to her hands. "Not letting your relationship get in the way of responsabilities, when I began dating Percy I was distracted a lot, but I managed to work, you managed to keep all these people in line and balance the time for your boyfriend evenly." I complimented her, I seemed to say something right, as Reyna's shoulders relaxed, you see, we daughters of war are very volitile, you have to be careful with what you're saying.

"Percy remembered you, was it because you set aside all work for him, did I do something wrong?" Reyna asked, I took a deep breath, and turned to the dakr haired girl.

"No, I have a theory on what happened, you see, Percy took a dip in the River Styx, apparently I'm his mortal spot. Without remembering me he'd die." I confessed, Reyna nodded her head slightly, taking this in.

"Did he remember me?" Reyna asked cautiously, I frowned and looked to the fifth's table, where they were all just joking around.

"It's hard to tell. Jason never talked about this place a lot, but it was easy to see when he was thinking of here, he'd go quiet and sad, he was homesick I guess. But there were a few times, when he was thinking of his home that he'd start smiling, I'm going out on a limb here and going to say I'm pretty sure he was thinking of you." I told her softly, Reyna finally looked up from her hands to face me.

"Well, it's obvious he's made his choice, if he wants to be with Piper, who am I to get in the way of his happiness?" Reyna replied, I clasped my hands together on my lap as I opened my mouth to speak again.

"Reyna, you have every right to go over there and kiss him senseless, Piper's not his girlfriend, she wants to be, but she's not, she has mist altered memories, in which Jason starred as her boyfriend. Reyna, I was afraid Percy would have a girlfriend here, had he gotten a girlfriend, I would have killed her, him and myself, in that order, because no one, and I mean _no one_, means as much to me as Percy does. Just like Jason and you." I said, Reyna sighed deeply.

"Okay, I'm not going to kiss him senseless, I'll go over there, but no kissing. I made the first move last time, the ball's in his court once again." Reyna said, I slid off the table and Reyna followed me, I looked to the fifth's table as Jason pulled Dakota and Bobby into thrilled hugs, for what, I have no idea, I caught Sunny's eye and she smiled, seeing Reyna better. I walked with Reyna to the fifth's table and we squeezed in on the end of the table, Thalia having switched with Jason so she could talk to Percy better, and Jason could talk to his old friends.

"What have I missed?" I asked I settled in next to Seaweed Brain while Reyna perched next to Jason nervously.

"I owe Bobby, Dakota and Gwen my life." Jason replied, I looked at Reyna to see her shrug at me with an amused smile.

"Why?" I asked, the room fell deathly silent to listen to Jason's answer, I looked to Reyna for her reaction, she looked to be holding her breath, I knew I would be too.

"Because the last two weeks of my memories came in." Jason replied with ease.

"Okay, lets do a test, shall we." Bobby challenged, Jason leaned forward but Bobby handed a notebook and pen to Reyna. "Draw up questions using your last two weeks with him, we already know he has the rest of them." Bobby said, instantly Reyna's hand flew across the paper at top speed, I couldn't read what she wrote as she was using Latin, but she was soon done and handed them back to Bobby, who read over them with a smirk.

"Use English, so we can hear." I insisted, Bobby nodded and began.

"Okay, the first question is: _How many times did you send Octavian to the infirmary for leering at Reyna?_" Bobby asked, we all looked to Jason.

"Three times, the fourth was for putting an arm around her." Jason replied, I looked to Reyna.

"It's right." She said in a quiet voice, we all clapped, one question passed.

"Okay, next question: _Where was your third kiss?_" Bobby asked, we all looked to Jason, a few people leaned in, this was decent blackmail for them.

"Behind the fifth's barracks, 10pm." Jason replied, and we all looked at Reyna for a confirmation, before she even opened her mouth it as confirmed as true, her blush gave it all away.

"Yeah." She said shortly, tucking a loose strand behind her ear as she looked at the table, I heard someone wolf-whistle while a few people laughed.

"Okay, good to hear Jason. Okay, next question: _How many times did you take Reyna for a flight?_" Bobby asked, I looked to Reyna as she looked back around the room.

"I took her fifteen times during our relationship, fourty-three times in the year before that and thirty-seven times the year before that." Jason answered, I couldn't help it, my mouth fell open, he _counted_? I looked around the room to see everyone with their mouths open, shocked at this new information, everyone except Reyna.

"Yeah, that's right." Reyna replied bored, it took a few seconds for everyone to recover and when they did Bobby cleared his throat to ask the next question.

"Okay, interesting relevation. Next question: _What's Reyna's middle name?_" Bobby asked, we all turned to Jason for his answer.

"Sylvie." Jason replied, everyone turned to Reyna for answer.

"Yeah." She replied shortly.

"Your middle name is Sylvie?" Dakota blurted, and Reyna sent a glare his way.

"Shut up." She growled through gritted teeth.

"Okay, next question." Bobby said as Reyna directed a glare at him. "_How long were you dating before you went missing?_" Bobby asked.

"Two weeks, three days, thirteen hours and twenty six minutes, at least that's how long when I checked the clock before falling asleep." Jason answered, we all turned to Reyna.

"So you went to sleep at 2:47." Reyna said quietly, but in the silence it was loud.

"Yeah." Jason admitted, the silence streached on forever.

"Okay, lets get this last question done." Bobby said, the tension was broken and we all prepared for the answer. "_What was the last thing you said to Reyna?_" Bobby asked, the room fell even more silent if it could as we all looked to Jason and Reyna, sat side by side we all desperately needed to know, as this was the ultimate challenge, did he remember his last words to his girlfriend? A few seconds passed, allowing Jason to stare at his hands and Reyna to look at the floor before Jason opened his mouth to answer.

"I said: The first thing I am going to do tomorrow after giving you a kiss, is dunking Octavian in a toilet and hoping he stays there permanantly." Jason said slowly, I held my breath as we waited for Reyna's probably quiet response, I looked at Octavian for a second to see the relief on his face that it never happened. I looked back to Reyna after a couple of seconds, she had stopped looking at the floor and had only ducked her head slightly as she looked at the table, so when the joy slowly spread over her face I shamelessly grinned.

"It's right." Reyna gasped happily, there was a few seconds of silence as it hit everyone like a slap to the face with a fish.

"He's back!" Dakota yelled and the fifth let out a huge cheer, Jason got backslaps, hi-fives, fist-bumps and the whole she-bang as the room celebrated, I met Reyna's eyes across the table and saw the half-joy in her eyes, she was happy he got his whole memory back, but he hadn't celebrated with her and probably liked Piper. I tore my eyes away from the praetor to see Thalia, who looked from Reyna to me and mouthed: '_Crikey, if only I'd known._' I snorted, it was just like Thalia. I looked at Reyna again and she gave me a hesitant smile before placing her hands flat on the table and pushing herself to stand up. I smiled as Jason's hand reached out and took her's, preventing her from moving, but when I looked at Jason he was pointedly in a conversation with Bobby, Dakota, Percy, Frank and Leo, but I did a sly smirk creep onto his face as Reyna huffed and sat down again, giving up the battle before it started.

"So, this is amusing." I noted to Reyna as she attempted to pry her hand from Jason's grip, with no success.

"Shut up and help me." She growled, I examined the hand, Reyna stopped struggling allowing me a clear view, I thought back to all the diagrams in the cabin back home, Lydia had a diagram of a hand.

"This might be painful." I mused as I flipped Jason's hand over until his palm was up, then I poked his wrist with two fingers. "Okay, try again." I instructed, Reyna slipped her hand from Jason's with surprising ease.

"Thanks." Reyna said as she got up again, she gave me a curt nod as she headed back to the door, weaving in and out of tables and avoiding the wind spirits collecting plates and delivering dessert. I smiled to myself and tuned into the boy's conversation.

"Um Jason, what can you feel?" Percy asked slowly, Jason frowned.

"I can't feel anything in my left hand." Jason admitted. "I lost all feeling in it a short time ago." Jason glanced at his hand and then he found Reyna in the room, halfway to the door.

"Sorry." I said quickly as Jason's eyes flickered to me startled, he stood up quickly, avoiding the spirits and people began looking at him as he made his way through the tables as well.

"I think we should talk about this." Jason said to Reyna as the silence settled again, my oh my, it certainly liked Camp Jupiter, I watched as Reyna slowly turned around, trying to mask the surprise she clearly felt.

"What is there to talk about?" Reyna asked innocently, it was a tennis match you couldn't look away.

"The fact you're probably furious that I couldn't remember?" Jason said, crossing his arms.

"Now why would I be angry?" Reyna said calmly, Jason said nothing for several seconds.

"Reyna. I'm still that same guy from 8 months ago." Jason said, Reyna micked him by crossing her arms as well.

"But can you prove that to me, how can I be sure you are loyal to Rome, that you'll stick around after this quest?" Reyna asked, I shook my head, a smile on my face, I knew what was coming. I smirked as Jason walked over until he was a few inches away from her.

"This isn't about Rome, is it. This is about the fact I left you, for eight months, without prior warning." Jason said, I sighed, if what I wanted to happen didn't happen in five seconds I was making it happen.

"What do you expect? No word, no warning! And you expected me to be calm about this! Look, go do your thing, save the world, get the girl, I'll be happy for you, trust me." Reyna said soothingly, I tensed, Jason had an opening and if he didn't take it now, it was gone forever.

"What if I don't want any other girl, what if I want you?" Jason asked, causing Reyna to falter, I mentally cheered for Jason.

"Then you'll be sorely disappointed." Reyna replied bitterly, I bit my lip to stop my self screaming out in frustration, were Percy and I like this? _Note to self: Ask Clarisse._

"What's it going to take for me to prove I'm going to stick around?" Jason asked, I could he was worked up like me.

"For you to prove to me that you are going to stick around." Reyna repeated slowly, thoughtfully, she took a step towards Jason, although it seemed more out of habit than anything else. "You don't need to prove anything to me Jason, you've already proven yourself a warrior, I onl-" Reyna was suddenly cut off as Jason suddenly grabbed her and sent her into a dip, my heart clenched and I found myself involentary leaning forward, anticipating this. I saw surprise flash across Reyna's face as she was suddenly dipped, and I chuckled to myself, well, this place was certainly interesting, I smiled and Jason looked around with a serious look before looking at Reyna.

"I believe this was what we planned." Jason said before bending down and kissing her softly, I jumped out of my seat along with everyone in the fifth, fourth and half of the third cohorts.

"YES!" I cheered outloud, I was so elated I hugged the person closest to me, a girl named Emma, then I went around hugging random Romans, someone turned on some music and we all smiled.

_Gonna shout it from the mountain tops_

_A star is born._

_It's a time for pulling out the stops_

_A star is born._

_Honey hit us will a hallelujia_

_The kid came shining through_

_Girl sing the song,_

_Come blow your horn,_

_A star is born (A star is born)_

_He's a hero who can please the crowd,_

_A star is born._

_Come on everybody shout out loud_

_A star is born._

_Just remember in the darkest hour_

_Within your heart's the power_

_For making you a hero too._

_So don't lose hope when you're forlorn,_

_Just keep your eyes(Just keep your eyes)_

_Upon the skies._

_Every night a star is,_

_Right in sight a star is,_

_Burning bright a star is born._

I beamed as I saw Jason and Reyna standing to the side, Jason was hugging Reyna to him as they watched us fondly, I winked at Reyna and smiled at her, she smiled back at me as Jason played with a strand of her hair, then as I knew the next lyrics I decided to mouth them to Reyna.

_Like a beacon in the cold dark night,_

_A star is born._

_Told ya everything would turn out right,_

_A star is born,_

_Just when everything was all at sea,_

_The boy made history,_

_The bottom line,_

_He sure can shine._

Reyna blushed and leaned her on Jason's shoulder as Emma turned off the song and we all sat back down around our tables, I gripped Seaweed Brain's hand happily and smiled at him, I even leaned over for a gentle kiss.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Percy whispered in my ear, I turned and smiled at him.

"It's the little things that make you appriciate what you have that much more." I replied simply.

"And it had nothing to do with the fact that what happened with Jason and Reyna could have easily been us?" Percy teased, my face heated up.

"That too." I said quietly, I looked to where Jason was explaining to Leo, Thalia and Piper about it, Reyna was next to him, helping explain things, his arm was around her shoulders and holding her hand as well.

"They'll make it, I know it." Percy said, I smiled and slipped my other hand into his other hand.

"Just like us." I said, as we gazed into each other's eyes I could help it, I smiled, right now we weren't worrying about prophacies, or Giants, or the fact we could all die, right now, in the mess hall, by the bins with the fifth cohort and staring into Percy's sea-green eyes, I couldn't help but know that everything was going to be fine in the end, we'd survive this.

"Hey Jason, I thought you were going to throw Octavian into the toilets!" Bobby yelled, that broke the mood as we turned and laughed as Jason got up to chase after Octavian, who ran from the mess hall screaming at the top of his lungs in a high pitched soprano, I clinked my glass with Hazel, Percy, Reyna, Piper, Thalia, Frank and Leo, life was good, and it could only get better. We'll survive, I know it.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has reached this point, if I haven't killed you yet, now for a few things you may want to be clued in.**

**The sign Reyna showed Jason which he replied with is actually the sign my dad taught me and my little sister, it means I love you in sign language, hence why I used it.**

**The songs I used go as such:**

**Objection(Tango) - Shakira(Awesome song, has anyone heard it, describes the triangle perfectly in my eyes)**

**A Star is Born - Hercules(Hehe, I couldn't help myself, some of the lines just yelled Jason KISS HER!**

**And I know this was sappy, but I added humour, and Thalia, just because she's fun to write. I also added Percabeth, for all the Percabeth fans, sorry to say, while you all await their reunion, I'm just waiting for the Jeyna reunion.**

**I hope you enjoyed and if anything confused you, please let me know, I'd be happy to help you understand, but simplify what you're trying to say, good days and bad days my friends.**

**Okay, so long, farewell, Jeyna forever! GDRR**

**P.S. I learned I have a Disney DVD in my house, haven't seen that movie in years and was listening to one of the songs earlier, I was like WTF when did we get this?**

**Bye! GDRR**


End file.
